


Oblivious

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Jealousy, Pining, Scott ships Sterek, Slytherin!Stiles, Werewolves, alive!Hales, friends - Freeform, gryffindor!derek, hogwarts (au), second-generation werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Things were cool when Stiles was goofy and people ignored him. Things were fine when he wasn’t interested in Quidditch. But now, everyone wants a piece of Stiles and Derek doesn’t think things are cool anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/gifts).



> based off of the cutest sterek artwork ever, created by welshwoman1988

“Big night,” Cora noted, dumping her book bag onto the table and climbing into the bench space right next to Derek.

Derek didn’t reply. He was too busy staring down at the table next to them where a bunch of Fourth Year Slytherins sat with Stiles in the middle, explaining something to them. His eyes shone with excitement as he described something very animatedly, waving his arms around like his point would be better made that way. As interesting as it always was to watch Stiles –especially when he had no idea Derek was doing it - Stiles was not Derek’s current concern.

Sitting right by Stiles’ elbow was the huge, lumbering, Slytherin beater, Mark, who seemed to think his only duty in life was to follow Stiles around. He had his eyes trained on Stiles and no one else. From the drool forming on the side of Mark’s lips, Derek was pretty sure he wasn’t hearing a damn thing Stiles was saying.

If Derek had to hazard a guess, he doubted any of those students around Stiles were there to learn anything. They all just seemed to want to touch him, ogle him and pull him into secluded corners for nefarious reasons, recently.

It never used to be like that, Derek thought.

He’d met Stiles for the first time in his Fourth Year when Stiles had gotten lost in his First Year. Derek had led the mole-covered little Bambi back to the Gryffindor tower and after that, he’d seemed to think Derek was his personal guide. Every time he had a problem, he’d find Derek and complain about it till Derek took care of it. No boundaries, whatsoever. Derek could not count the number of times he had emerged from class to find Stiles waiting for him because he had a problem that he knew Derek would fix for him. No matter where Derek went, Stiles seemed to be able to track him down.

Which would have been okay, if the little devil hadn’t managed to track Derek into the Forbidden Forest on one of his monthly trips. Luckily for Derek, the Forest is enchanted to disallow human students from entering during the full moon. Derek had watched, unable to stop his shift from proceeding, as Stiles had stayed put behind the barrier, eyes wide in wonder as he watched Derek transform.

Unable to communicate just how much trouble Stiles could get into, Derek had bared his teeth at Stiles. He’d growled, howled and tried to scare the boy away, but Stiles had stayed put. So, Derek had stepped through the barrier and nudged Stiles back to the castle.

“Is this how you’re supposed to look?” Stiles had asked, rubbing at his black fur. “I thought-” Derek huffed at him. “I thought werewolves stood up straight like humans. Why do you look like an actual wolf?”

Derek huffed again.

Letting the little boy chat his ear off, he’d walked him back to the castle, glad that he was even listening. Once they got close enough, he’d given Stiles one last push and waited until he walked back up to the castle. If he had thought that was the last he would hear of it, Derek could not have been more wrong.

“Stop staring,” Cora said, snapping Derek back to the present. “If you’re not going to talk to him, stop being creepy.”

“I’m not staring,” Derek said, pulling his potions book closer to him. He wasn’t staring at Stiles, anyway.

“He’ll be there,” Cora said. “There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“I know.”

“He’ll never abandon you.”

“Who said anything about being abandoned?”

“Derek-”

“You said you needed my help with school.” He cut in, refusing to continue the conversation.

Cora looked like she had more to say, but she just opened her book and slid it closer to him without another word on the matter.

As Derek looked through her problems, he couldn’t help feeling antsy. The moon was out there. He could feel it even though it was still day. The next day would precede a night with a full moon and Derek would have to walk down to the Forbidden Forest again, worrying if this would be the time that Stiles would not follow.

_____

Stiles packed his books into his bag as the class exited around him. He was going to have to skip dinner and get some sleep because of the full moon.

“Hey,” Scott said, slinging his own bag over his shoulders. “So that’s what?” He asked. “Another three days?”

“You ask every month,” Stiles said.

“Yeah well, this is kinda the last month so…” Scott said, trailing off as Stiles tried not to think about it. “Have you talked to him?”

“I can’t talk to him when he’s human,” Stiles said, almost too angry.

“Stiles-” Scott began.

“He’s a jealous idiot,” Stiles interrupted. “I’m not going to be friends with someone who thinks he can control me.” Stiles hung his bag over his shoulder.

“You’re friends with him when he’s a wolf.”

“Because his wolf is not a jealous piece of shit,” Stiles said, even if he knew that was not the only reason why.

Before Stiles returned for his Fourth Year, Derek had been very important in his life. He’d vowed, ever since his First Year, never to let Derek spend another night alone in the Forbidden Forest. He’d kept that promise. He intended to keep it till Derek graduated, and seeing as Derek had just one more paper left in his NEWT’s, Stiles knew it wouldn’t be long before Derek was gone. He wouldn’t have to keep his promise anymore.

“I think you’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“You saw what he did the first week of the year. He wouldn’t even let me sit at my table. Took me a while to see what he was doing.”

“He wanted to spend time with you.”

“He didn’t want me to make any other friends besides him.”

“He never seemed to mind me.”

“Well, you’re different. You’re like my brother.”

“Exactly.” Scott said, confusing Stiles.

Just as he was about to ask, Mark appeared at his side, smiling from ear to ear as he leaned down into Stiles’ space.

“Let me walk you to your dungeon.” Mark offered.

Scott stopped moving with a disgusted look on his face before he tapped Stiles on the shoulder and left, going in the opposite direction.

“Thank you.” Stiles said to Mark as they started off in the direction of the dungeon.

“I don’t think Scott likes me very much.” Mark said, his eyes lighting with mirth.

Stiles laughed, wondering why that was.

_____

Derek sat on the tree stump just beyond the barrier, waiting. It was getting dark and soon, the moon would be over them. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to speak.

He wondered what he had been expecting; ever since he and Stiles got in a big fight over his alleged jealousy, Stiles had taken to arrive when Derek’s shift was already underway so that he wouldn’t have to engage in actual, human conversation with Derek.

When he felt a tick in his neck as a bone slipped from place, Derek got to his feet and began taking off his jumper. He folded it and slipped it into the waterproof bag that he had come with and then reached for his shirt. One by one, he disrobed, feeling the changes in his body continue to evolve until it was impossible to stand up straight. By the time he was completely naked and his bag was knotted and tossed away from prying eyes, Derek’s shift was complete.

He had never enjoyed having to spend his first three and a half years of Hogwarts being a wolf alone in the forest for three days, but he had begun to worry when Stiles promised him two days after that fateful full moon that Derek would not be alone for much longer. Derek had brushed him off as a silly little boy for a couple of months until he saw Stiles' book spit out a Third Year DADA textbook, followed by a book about magical creatures.

"What's this for?" Derek had asked.

"You'll see." Stiles had said with a smile.

Fearing for Stiles' safety and the possibility that he had gone out and gotten himself bitten, Derek had reported him to the Headmaster, Professor Thomas. It was already too late; by the time Stiles was called before the Headmaster, he was already finished with his research and plans. He was also beaming with pride.

Derek caught a whiff of Stiles approaching the Forbidden Forest, gracefully skipping from side to side as if trying to avoid an invisible stream in the middle. By the time he got to the barrier, he was already pulling off his shirt.

“Sorry, I’m late.” He said like neither of them knew that his tardiness was deliberate.

Derek turned away, trying to offer Stiles some semblance of privacy in the very open forest that they were standing in.

A few ruffling sounds later, Derek heard the faint thud of hooves on the ground.  He turned around to find that Stiles was gone, but in his place now stood a slender, big-eyed deer with beautiful brown, dotted fur.

Derek always loved this part. He loved watching Stiles when he was human too, but Derek never got over seeing him transform. Especially when his wolf felt very melty about it, recently.

Before... before the year had started, Derek's wolf used to like the companionable beat between them. Stiles was not a quiet Animagus, whether he was human or deer. Even though Stiles couldn't speak three days a month, Derek could have sworn that every time Stiles found something new and pulled at his ears till Derek went to investigate, he could practically hear, "Look, Derek. Look. Isn't this amazing?"

But then, all of a sudden, Stiles had returned from summer break of his own Third Year... and he wasn't such a kid anymore. He seemed to have shot up more than a few inches and gotten some form of brace for his posture because, suddenly, Stiles was walking straighter, speaking calmer and interested in Quidditch.

Not to mention the fact that his deer form smelled delicious and Derek's wolf loved it.  He loved walking behind Stiles against the wind. He loved sleeping on top of Stiles, his nose buried underneath Stiles' tail. He liked to wake up, running his tongue all over Stiles, licking every bit of him until Stiles woke and disentangled from his limbs. He loved to bring Stiles fruits and stay close rather than wait for Stiles to find him.

Derek loved this grown-up version of Stiles more than his human brain could imagine.

But he had to live with the fact that this version was so, very angry with him.

_____

Stiles spent the next two days by Derek's side. If Derek wanted to run, he'd follow along. If Derek wanted to sleep, he'd lie by him. If Derek wanted to hunt and kill tiny animals, Stiles would stay a safe distance away, but he'd still be around. That was what he was there for. Company.

On the third night, he had gone to sleep in the cave Derek had procured for them many years ago. He knew he would wake up to a morning licking or a cave full of fruits and if he was being honest, he would be fairly happy about either, but Derek didn't need to know that. He didn't need any more power over Stiles.  If the next day was going to be the last, there was no need to change their dynamic anymore.

When he woke up, he felt the familiar weight on his body, pressing him down into the earth, but what was missing was the usual feeling of comfort that accompanied it. Instead of licks, Stiles felt heavy, strong teeth catch at his skin and pull at it. His skin didn’t break, and it didn't exactly hurt, but Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin, scared shitless that Derek was playing a mean joke on him.

Because it had to be a joke.

When he moved to get up, his heart thumping in his chest, Derek pressed him further into the ground and Stiles whimpered, shaking his head and attempting to convey that this wasn't very funny. Then more teeth appeared at the back of his neck, grazing across as Stiles shrank away, wriggling about to turn just in time to see the scariest thing he ever had.

Lying on top of him with an expression Stiles had never seen, was Derek. He looked bigger than normal for some reason and Stiles hated that he was exerting so much power over him physically that he thrashed and fought, trying to throw Derek off. 

Derek growled at him as his eyes changed, glowing red at Stiles and Stiles froze. What was that? He had never seen that before. What the hell?

If he'd been scared before, Stiles was frantic with apprehension now. He squealed into the cave, pushing and pushing as Derek tried to bite him again, determined that he wouldn't make it so easy.

 _You won't eat me_ , Stiles prayed.

_You can't eat me._

_You're not a werewolf. You can control yourself._

_Please, Derek. PLEASE!_

By some miracle, Stiles managed to wriggle free and tumble away, but his mind cleared immediately the moment Derek lunged at him, his teeth bared.

That was all the incentive he needed. Stiles was not sticking around to investigate. He fled from the cave, making his way to the tree line where the barrier was. He knew the barrier would not keep Derek inside the forest so the moment he jumped free of the barrier, he transformed back to himself, picked up his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus" at the approaching wolf, causing Derek to freeze, mid-stride and fall to the ground, out of balance.

Lying there on the ground, Stiles stared into Derek's red eyes, feeling his fear simmer down as hurt took its place.

"I know you can hear me," Stiles said. "I know you can understand me." He stared into Derek's red eyes. "I never want to see you again. Whatever's been going on with you this entire year... whatever has possessed you to this point...  I'm glad you’re leaving and I don't have to deal with it anymore."

Stiles stood to his feet, got dressed and left Derek there, all on his own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was visiting Hogwarts for a week to give lectures on different magical creatures and anyone was welcome. Stiles had, of course, read every single one of her books and attended a multitude of other lectures that she had given but in his six years at Hogwarts, this was the first time she was coming.

Knowing that this was his chance, he had taken to cornering her after every lecture to listen to the grey-haired genius as she spoke, almost as if she had not just spent a couple of hours teaching already. He liked to hear her lecture and she always had something new to say, always had new information to give. Sties loved that about her.

This was her last class. The last day.

She had reserved Werewolves for the last day.

Stiles had stared at the timetable, watching the tiny picture of a werewolf that kept hunching its back and growling up at him. Did he want to go to this particular lecture? Anything that had to do with werewolves always rubbed him wrong; he avoided it and did his best to forget all he knew about them, which was a lot because he had done his research.

He wrestled with himself that morning, wondering if he actually needed to be at the seminar. It was about werewolves, he wasn’t going to hear anything he hadn’t heard before.

Yet, an hour later, he was seated in the front row, listening to Hermione speak about The Werewolf Spectrum.

“Thanks to the war and the role played by Remus Lupin, werewolves have become less of a taboo, opening themselves up to community and research. We now have firsthand, willing knowledge of the werewolf being from the past forty years… more than we have ever had in wizarding history.” She said, strolling around. “We now know the blanket term “werewolf” is not enough. Children born from two parent werewolves can be anything from human to purewolf. Who can tell me some of the major differences between a werewolf and a purewolf?”

The excited, little, Hermione replica sitting beside Stiles shot her hand into the air with eagerness. Shifting her glasses up her nose with an indulgent smile, Hermione pointed at her.

“A purewolf is a human who turns completely into a wolf. Unlike the werewolf who retains the ability to stand upright like a human and walk, a purewolf remains on all fours. While the full moon will cause both a werewolf and a purewolf to transform, a werewolf loses its mind to the moon while the purewolf retains full and complete control of his actions.”

“Excellent, Stacy,” Hermione said, handing the girl a wrap of candy, which she took and ploped back into her seat with triumph. “A purewolf does not require containment. A purewolf can be held accountable. A purewolf is, in essence, still his or herself.”

“Although,” she continued, moving around the seats. “There have been accounts of people recording unusual behavior among purewolves. Sightings of wolves with red eyes and erratic behavior.”

Stiles’ mind flashed back to the last time he saw Derek. Red eyes.

“It’s nothing for you kids to worry about. But if you ever do witness a purewolf with red eyes, try not to run.” She said. “It’ll spook them. Even if they didn’t want to hurt you before, they would perceive your retreat as rejection and may become violent. I know purewolves are in control of their faculties, but most of the time, they tend not to respond to _that_ with kindness.”

_…perceive your retreat as rejection…_

Stiles was so confused.

“What do the red eyes mean, Ma’am?”

Hermione frowned.

“Some people foolish enough to romanticize anything will tell you the red eyes mean love. They would tell you that when a purewolves eyes flash in your presence and they turn red, that the wolf has fallen in love.”

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear this.

_I’m glad you’re leaving…_

Stiles vision blurred as his voice played back in his head.

“What would you call it?” Someone in the class asked Hermione.

“I’d say it was something much more serious than that, something more enduring. Purewolves are the rarest form on a spectrum. Werewolves who marry werewolves tend to have mostly human children, and even the children who show werewolf traits have only faint characteristics. Sometimes they crave red meat, sometimes they grow hair during a full moon. Some of them even go completely crazy and have to be restrained or contained like their werewolf parents during a full moon. A purewolf has to walk alone. It’s a solitary life for most of them and more often than not, they tend to stay that way. I’ve met exactly four purewolves in my line of work and all of them are grown men and women living alone. They get to a certain point in their lives that being around other people for too long grates on their nerves and makes it hard for them to physically be near anyone.”

Hermione faces the class with seriousness.

“So when someone calls the red eyes a sign of ‘love’, I find that it trivializes what it means. When a purewolf encounters someone that their entire being, both the wolf and the human, have accepted to the point that they feel that this person is necessary to their sanity, I think it’s more than love. It’s more than a desire to want someone.”

“Then what is it?” Little Stacy asked.

“It’s a promise of permanence.”

______

Stiles vomited into the toilet, retching till his head began to hurt. When nothing would come out anymore, Stiles slumped down on the floor with his back against the wall.

All the signs were there. He should have seen it. He should have known. But in all his research, the red eyes never came up, they were never even discussed. How the hell was he supposed to know that Derek was falling in love… or promising him permanence?

_I'm glad you’re leaving and I don't have to deal with it anymore._

Stiles groaned and buried his head between his knees.

He’d been too angry to understand anything at all. Too angry at Derek for thinking that he could control Stiles’ life. Too angry at Derek for his childish jealousy and his newly acquired possesivness.

At first, he’d thought it was cute that Derek always wanted to sit with him. Prior to his fourth year, Stiles was always the one initiating contact, starting conversations, trying to earn the little smiles that Derek offered because everybody knew that Derek didn’t laugh. Everybody knew that Derek barely tolerated Stiles.

Getting to be the one being sought after was such a nice change that Stiles didn’t realize Derek was trying to control him. Not until he had tried out for Quidditch with Scott and he’d made it. The team captain had accepted him. But then he had caught Stiles in a hallway outside of class and told him he couldn’t be on the team because he was “too academic” to be an athlete.

Stiles could not understand it. Never -NEVER- in the history of wizarding, had anyone been kept from sports because they were too brilliant.

He’d been complaining to Derek about it; he liked the way Derek looked at him when he talked too much. He liked how seriously Derek took him. He loved it when he looked over and caught Derek just staring. It made Stiles go gooey inside.

“Why do I even care about this?” He had asked, feeling angry because he did care. He wanted to play Quidditch. He had practiced all summer with Scott and now Scott had gotten in without him.

“You’re too academic, anyway.” Derek had said

And Stiles had frozen on the spot, unable to move.

“What?” Derek had asked.

“That’s an odd way of calling someone smart.” Stiles noted tensely.

“So what?” Derek  asked with a shrug.

“That’s what Jackson said.” Stiles said. “He said I was _too academic_.”

Derek frowned at him and dropped his fork, rubbing his hands together in discomfort.

“Did you-” Stiles didn’t even know where to start. “Did you tell Jackson to get rid of me?”

“No,” Derek said. “NO!”

But Stiles could smell his lies as easily as a purewolf could. He’d known Derek long enough to discern it.

“You told him to get rid of me?”

“That’s not what happened.”

“You’re lying about it.” Stiles said, getting up as Derek grabbed his hand.

“Listen to me.” Derek growled.

Stiles snatched his hand away, more annoyed than ever.

“Really, Derek?” Stiles asked. Because Derek should have known better than to try and make Stiles heed him by growling. The moment Derek realized, he blinked and his entire posture changed to one of supplication.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“You’re going to go to Jackson. Right now.” Stiles said. “And you’re going to tell him to put me back on the team.”

“Stiles, I can’t do that-”

“You know what? I’m not about to owe you anything.”

Stiles had stalked right back to the Slytherin dungeon and offered his services as essay writer to Jackson until Jackson graduated if he would let Stiles back on the team. Jackson recognized that it might not be the best idea to antagonize Derek Hale, but seeing as he was getting an awesome Beater back into the game and getting his essays done, it was too good a deal for Jackson to pass up.

Stiles had stayed away from Derek after that. At least he’d stayed away as a human. He had made a promise to Derek’s wolf that he would stay, that he would be there. So he showed up every month. He did what he could.

But none of that had prepared him for what the red eyes could mean.

_____

Derek raised his wand towards the grove of trees before him, securing the wards around it that were meant to keep his mother, his father and Laura contained for the next few days.

Cora was supposed to do it so that he could get some sleep, but she had just returned from school that morning, sick with the flu that she claimed to have gotten since before she left the Hogwarts premises. Now, Derek was stuck being a good brother.

“He’s not a werewolf,” Laura complained, itching at the base of her scalp in irritation as she walked down the hill from the house to where Derek was.

“I’m not judging,” Talia said. “I’m a werewolf.”

“He’s  not.” Laura snapped, walking right past the barrier and Derek, Talia watching as her daughter left.

“She doesn’t mean to be rude, Mom.” Derek offered, seeing the look on Talia’s face.

“I know.” She said, rubbing her hand through his hair. “The full moon.”

They both looked at the sky. The sun was long gone but the moon had yet to make an appearance. Talia gave him a hug and a kiss before she followed Laura through.

“Look after your sister,” Talia said.

“Got it, Mom.”

He turned from the barrier and started toward the house. Cora was strong and he knew that whatever she was down with, it wouldn’t take long before she began to feel better.

Derek filled himself a glass of milk and roamed around the house, straining his neck from side to side. He had about half an hour before he would transform and he liked to drag it out doing mundane things like strolling about, flipping through channels and disturbing Cora. But Cora was sick, so he couldn’t exactly-

Derek sniffed the air, feeling a sinking in his stomach.

Stiles.

He rushed to the door but wasn’t deterred when he found that there was no one there. He could scent Stiles from a distance. Stiles wouldn’t be able to sneak up on him like that. Not when everything in Derek’s being was attuned to seeking him out like a beacon.

Two years.

Derek couldn’t believe it as he bound down the steps in front of the house towards the driveway. The preserve was a pretty large place but the road leading right up to the Hale House was a straight one from the street. So if anyone had driven onto it, Derek would be able to see the car coming right up.

There was no one there. Nothing there. No car. Nobody. No Stiles.

Refusing to get frustrated, Derek stood there. Maybe he had rushed over too fast. There was no way he had mistaken something else for Stiles’ scent. There was nothing like it. Derek could remember it as if he’d seen Stiles just the day before. Unless…

Unless he was imagining things.

It wouldn’t be the first time. Stiles had never visited Derek at home and in the two years since Derek left Hogwarts, Stiles had never called or sent an owl. Sometimes, he would imagine that Sties had come to visit. That the scene that was currently driving him crazy was real. That Stiles cared enough to show up.

Sighing, Derek turned away from the road… just as something caught the corner of his eye. He turned back in time to see a rickety, old jeep, scuttling up the road towards the house.

_____

Stiles tried to send an owl from school but every letter he wrote, every sentence felt empty. Everything felt so wrong that before he knew it, it was time to return home. Deciding to just wait until he saw Derek’s face, Stiles then had to spend the trip home rehearsing and rehashing and rethinking everything he wanted to say to Derek.

As he drove up the road, he could make out Derek’s distinctive features the closer he got, regretting that his flight had caused him to make this drive up so late and so close to the moon’s rising.

Sties got out of the car, unable to take his eyes off of Derek, who seemed unwilling to look away as well.

“Stiles.” He said, causing Stiles feet to rush in his direction before Stiles stopped abruptly and nearly fell over.

He grabbed the front of the jeep to keep steady.

“I uh…” Stiles licked his lips nervously. “I think I owe you an apology.”

Derek frowned at him.

“For what?” He asked approaching stiles. “I owe you an apology. I should never have said anything to ~~o~~ Jackson.”

“I know about the red eyes,” Stiles said, stopping Derek in his tracks. “I know about _your_ red eyes.”

If it was possible, Derek’s frown deepened at that.

“You don’t owe me anything, Stiles. My red eyes were not your problem.  You don’t have to-”

Unable to stop himself, Stiles rushed closer.

“But I want to.”

Derek blinked at him and when his eyes opened, they were no longer green. They were yellow and puzzled. He shook his head as if to clear it but the hair on his face increased began to grow closer to the center. Derek groaned and blinked, struggling until his green, human eyes returned. He was fighting the transformation.

Stiles looked up at the waxing moon. Then he moved closer and took Derek by the shoulder.

“I swear, I didn’t plan it like this. I wanted to talk to you before we spent the next few days as animals.”

“We?” Derek asked, as his eyes slipped back into yellow again.

“I didn’t drive all the way here to not spend the full moon with you.”

Derek shook his head.

“You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to return my feelings just because someone explained how I felt to you.”

“You’re such a fool, Derek Hale.”

Derek’s claws dug into Stiles’ arm as Derek held onto him with a befuddled expression on his wolfening face.

“Do you think I spent all that time with you and felt nothing for you?”

“Stiles-”

Stiles grabbed him by the neck and kissed him to shut him up. Derek moaned at him, biting into his mouth and Sties felt a pinch of Derek’s teeth break his skin. Derek quickly let go and tried to pull away but Stiles wouldn’t let him.

“Sorry about that,” Derek said breathlessly.

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Stiles said, keeping one at the back of Derek’s neck while the other one wiped away the blood from his mouth.

“See?” He said, using the moonlight too show Derek that the blood was gone.

“I’ve wanted to do that since-” Derek groaned again as his neck cracked forward.

“Stop. Derek.” Stiles said, going to his knees as Derek buckled under the pressure of the moon. “Stop fighting it. It’ll just hurt you the more you fight.”

Derek’s clothes were slowly falling off as his body morphed into a wolf. Stiles leaned forward to kiss him on his wolf nose.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, kicking away his shoes as he held Derek’s eyes. “I’m here, okay. Stop fighting.”

By the time Stiles was done undressing, Derek was fully turned, a black wolf sitting and watching him under the illumination of the full moon.

“We’ve both been stupid. And we both haven’t used our words enough. Which has led to silly problems, but that’s done now.” Stiles said. “We’ll talk in a few days.”

He went down to the ground and began his transformation. He was barely done before he felt Derek on him, landing with all his weight as he forced them both to tumble around on the ground. Stiles wiggled around, trying to get free and the moment he was, he took off, bubbling with joy as Derek pursued, biting at his heels.

He had missed this. Stiles had missed Derek so much. And for the two years he had let Derek go at it alone, Stiles was going to make up for it with forever.

 


End file.
